Clamps are typically used for example to securing objects together. An example of a known clamps which may be used for securing two nested hoses together include worm gear hose clamps, spring clamps, wire clamps and ear clamps. Known worm gear hose clamps include a band for surrounding an outer surface of one hose being clamped to another hose nested within the hose and a worm gear for altering a diameter to the band. To secure the two nested hoses together, the worm gear of the worm gear hose clamp is rotated to reduce the diameter of the band and apply a force to the outer surface of the hose until the two nested hoses are secured together. When a diameter of an outer surface of a hose being secured to another hose exceeds the diameter of the band of the worm gear hose clamp, a different worm gear hose clamp may be required to secure the hose to the other hose. Known worm gear hose clamps are therefore limited in that multiple different worm gear clamps may be needed to secure objects of different sizes.